Wedding Night
by YuuzhanWarrior
Summary: Ezra and Sabine are married, and are going all the way.


**A/N: This is a follow-up to the most recent chapter of SweetSinger2010's "After Everything", in which Sabine and Ezra have finally sworn themselves to one another for eternity, and are finally taking the leap into intimacy. Enjoy!!!**

Ezra moved his hands up down Sabine's sides as he kissed her, pressing her up against the wall. He could feel her mouth vibrating with moans of excitement, much like his was. The newlyweds separated to catch a quick breath, and the Jedi could feel their hearts pounding against each other.

"Sabine..."

"Ezra..."

They both leaned forward, meeting halfway for another passionate kiss. As they continued making out, Ezra grabbed Sabine's bottom and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed.

Sabine reflexively wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began exploring it, completely overcome by desire and passion.

They were married, and now he was all hers to enjoy.

Ezra made it to the bed and laid Sabine down gently, but her grip on his waist and neck never released. He broke the kiss and stared down into her golden brown eyes, sensing her emotions.

The anxiety that he had felt in her when she had tried to throw herself at him after their visit to Hera's was gone. Now, months later, she was ready.

"I need you, Ezra", she purred.

"I know, love. Not long now."

He moved to undo his suit, but Sabine grabbed his wrists and stopped him. "Me first", she whispered in his ear before giving it a slight nibble. Getting off of the bed, she turned around and started undoing her dress. Ezra sat back and watched, his excitement clearly visible in the form of a bulge in his trousers.

Sabine let her coral-colored dress fall to the floor and revealed her naked form underneath. Underwear had never been a particularly important part of her wardrobe:

Ezra scanned his wife's nude back and almost started drooling. Her shoulders were slender and toned, the curves of her hips flowing like the autumn breeze outside, and her posterior was absolutely flooring.

"Sabine...you look amazing."

"You ready to see the front?", she asked without turning her head.

Ezra nodded, leaning forward slightly. "Yes, please."

Sabine slowly turned around and nervously covered her chest and groin, afraid Ezra wouldn't like what he saw. Her fears were pushed aside when he stroked her cheek lovingly. "It's okay, babe. You don't have to be self-conscious around me."

The Mandalorian took a deep breath and removed her hands, letting Ezra see all of her assets. Her breasts were mature in their size, the room's air conditioning making her nipples perk up slightly; and her pubic hair was dyed a luscious teal color, a stark contrast from the dark violet locks on her head. Ezra reached out with an open palm to grab one of her mammaries, but stopped himself halfway, looking into her eyes again. "I love you, Sabine."

"I love you, too, Ezra", she replied before grabbing his wrist and planting his palm on her left breast, "Touch me."

The Jedi gulped nervously before lightly squeezing her boob, and Sabine moaned softly. "I've never been touched like this."

"Does it feel good?", he asked as he started rubbing both her tits at the same time. Sabine bit her lip and nodded frantically. "It feels karking amazing. Keep going."

Ezra grew more confident and started kneading her breasts together like dough, the fleshy orbs jiggling in his hands. Sabine made several more pleasured sounds, moaning her husband's name over and over as he played with her chest. She took things to the next level by grabbing his head and shoving it between her boobs and moving side-to-side.

"Yeah!! Motorboat me, Ezzy!! Lick and suck on my boobs like I know you've wanted to do for so long!!"

Ezra was struggling to breathe, mainly because of the sudden change of position, but also because he was dying to continue. He wrapped his hands around Sabine's back and stuck out his tongue, licking back and forth across her breasts as she continued moving. He did this a few times before holding her still and latching onto her left nipple, suckling it like a hungry baby. Sabine put her hand on the back of his head and purred like a Loth-Cat.

"Oh kriff yeah, baby. Lick circles around it."

He did just that, making his tongue go around and around her erect nipple. The stimulation was driving Sabine crazy, and the growing wetness in her crotch increased her desire even more. She moved Ezra away from her chest and pushed him down so he was on his back on the bed. She crawled on top of him and placed her hands on either side of his torso.

"It's time for me to see what I've been waiting for."

She grabbed his suit jacket and tossed it aside before undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. She practically ripped it open and stared at his toned pecs and shredded abs.

"You're certainly not that little shrimp from the streets anymore."

Ezra chuckled and shimmied all the way out of the shirt. "I appreciate the compliment, dear."

Sabine kept undressing him, slipping off his trousers. She saw the bulge in his underwear and gasped. Her look of shock quickly became a devious smirk, however, and she slowly pulled down her husband's boxers, finally freeing his penis. Seven and a half inches of pure manhood stood before them, and Sabine liked what she saw. Wrapping her fingers around the shaft made Ezra shiver, both from delight and the fact that her fingers were cold.

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I...I don't know. I never imagined us getting this far. Maybe...put your mouth on it?"

Sabine giggled before moving her head next to his cock. "As you wish, my love", she cooed before kissing the head and licking up and down the shaft. Ezra arched his back and made a noise that was a combination of a gurgle and a moan. "Oh gods!!", he exclaimed when his wife took the head of his penis in her mouth fully. She bobbed up and down on his dick, filling the room with sloppy wet noises.

The sensation of being inside Sabine's mouth was exhilarating for Ezra, and he loved every second of it. He put his hands on her head as she continued sucking him off, his moans slowly growing louder. Sabine drove him over the edge when she poked his urethra with her tongue, and he let out a cry of ecstasy as he spilled himself into her mouth.

Sabine's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her new husband's warm semen coating her throat, and she loved it. She removed her mouth from his member and swallowed, giving him a dirty smile.

"You're...a natural...at this", Ezra painted as he came down from his pleasure high.

Sabine chuckled and wiped a stray bead of sweat from her forehead. "I've had five years to study, love."

Ezra smirked and put his hand around her back. "Well then, it's time for the final part of your test", he said seductively before flipping over so she was now on the bottom. He propped her legs up on his shoulders and lined himself up with her entrance, poised to finally unite them as one.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Sabine bit her lip and grabbed her tits to increase the impending pleasure. "Ready."

The Jedi thrusted into his wife in one hard motion, the two of them moaning loudly in unison.

"Oooh, gods!! You're so big!!"

"You're so tight."

After they adjusted to the sensation of their new sexual union, Ezra started moving his hips back and forth, and Sabine started rubbing her breasts. Her angelic moans were music to Ezra's ears.

"I've waited so long for this, baby!!!", he shouted to the heavens as he showed the full extent of his love for Sabine.

"I've dreamt of this for years!! Do me as much as you want, Ezzy!! Make me a real woman!!!"

Thrust after thrust, loud slapping sounds echoed off the metal walls of the room, and Sabine felt herself getting ever near to the first orgasm of her life.

"Ezzy, baby, I'm almost there!!"

"Me too, Bine. In or out?!?"

She moved her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, biting her lip before giving her answer. "In!! Please!! I want to carry your child!!"

Ezra was shocked by her response, but increased his speed. The thought that Sabine Wren- no, Sabine _Bridger_ -wanted to have his baby made the experience a million times better. He held onto her hips and slammed into her one last time.

"Bine, I'm gonna...GAH!!!!"

"EZRA!!!!"

The couple was rocked by a mutual orgasm, Ezra's seed shooting deep into Sabine's womb, while her vagina pulsated on his member, milking it dry. Their high lasted about ten seconds, and when it ended, Ezra collapsed forward onto Sabine's chest. She caught her breath and rubbed her husband's back up and down.

"Was it everything you hoped for?", she asked as she started fiddling with his hair.

"Definitely, and even better", Ezra replied before grabbing his hand and kissing it, "Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, my beloved."

"I love you, too, cyar'ika."


End file.
